Shadows of fear
by Marjon
Summary: [Slash LukeCaleb] It was a stupid idea. A risk that should have never been taken. In this split second, where I stood just twenty paces away from him, I knew and fully realized that these would probably be the last seconds I would walk this earth alive.


**Summary:** It was a stupid idea. A risk that should have never been taken. In this split second, where I stood just twenty paces away from him, I knew and fully realized that these would probably be the last seconds I would walk this earth alive.

**Pairing:** Luke McNamara/Caleb Mandrake

**Disclaimer:** The concept and characters and everything else belong to Rob Cohen and John Pouge. Thus I do not own anything of this all.

**Warning: **This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it (you might actually like it, get addicted, and then where will you be...?)

The story follows most of the movie, but some parts are changed and/or deleted to make it a better fit. Thanks to those who will read this movie and hopefully inspire to write more about The Skulls too.

- - - - - -

_"Insanity: a perfect rational adjustment to an insane world." -- Unknown_

- - - - - -

**Shadows of fear**

**By: ****Marjon**

- - - - - -

It was a stupid idea. A risk that should have never been taken. In this split second, where I stood just twenty paces away from him, I knew and fully realized that these would probably be the last seconds I would walk this earth alive.

I, Luke McNamara, and everyone else of the Skulls who had been on the island, were standing by the dueling area. The little crowd on my left side held their breath, looking back between me and my soul mate, Caleb Mandrake. His pistol still raised, mine laying on the concrete.

It had probably been the worst mistake or best choice of my life, throwing my pistol aside. "Tell them Caleb. Tell them the truth." I looked at him, while everything else around me was just a blur. The moment where I had turned around and faced my soul mate before throwing my pistol away, I had seen only shock in his eyes. I could not blame him, if I would have been in his position I think I would not know what to do either. All I could do right now was to hope and to have faith in Caleb.

We had been through so much, helped each other when we needed it. And now this was the moment to test if the friendship that had slowly grown between us could stand this. "Please Caleb." I said, hoping he would listen so we could get out of this together.

From the sideline of watchers I heard a voice yelling, but I could not be bothered seeing who it was. It wasn't until Caleb turned his pistol away from me to something on my left side that I noticed it had been Mr. Mandrake who had been yelling and who had put one of the spare pistols towards me. One loud shot was heard, but I did not feel anything. Then the crowd of Skulls came into moving, catching the fallen Mr. Mandrake, blood pooling out of him on the concrete. A man screamed for his bag, another asking for bandage. I saw Caleb moving towards his father, his eyes still showing shadows of the fear I had seen earlier.

"You were not worth the effort."

The words had came from Mr. Mandrake who stared at his son with so much hate, that if looks could kill Caleb would have been six feet under already.

I had walked over towards Mr. Mandrake and the other Skulls too, but I realized until almost too late Caleb had walked away from them. In his hand was a different pistol, one of the spare pistols from the table. The barrel of it was currently pressed to the temple of the said blonde haired male. Caleb's eyes were closed, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"Caleb, NO!" I screamed and ran over towards him, towards my friend and soul mate. I had probably been the only one who had seen Caleb was not part of the crowd anymore, or at least the only one who wished to take some action.

I was around twenty steps away from him, but I felt like I could hardly move. I knew I was going to be too late. I had not almost sacrificed myself, only to see the one person I truly cared about killing himself! I could not let that happen. I had to save him, or at least die trying to.

Finally, at last I was there where I needed to be and knocked Caleb over, the bullet which had been meant to go through Caleb's temple flew into the sunny sky and the pistol flew out of his hand, falling on the grass next to us, far out of reach.

I looked down towards Caleb, knowing there was a fear seen in my eyes. I had almost lost him. I had almost lost him!

Slowly Caleb had opened his eyes and stared back at me, utterly surprised. He surely had not expected me to do such a thing, but could he at least have not hoped I would have done so?

I felt his body against mine, causing goose bumps to appear on my bare arms. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping to keep what had been on my mind to myself, before I got up again. Caleb still laid there, just looking back at me and made no move to get up. I stretched my right hand out towards him and he willingly pulled himself up, still unsure about… something.

And suddenly realization dawned upon me. I knew what I had to do. I did not mind if anyone would see and know. I did not even mind if I got rejected. I saved myself and the one I loved. I could not lose any more.

It was that moment when I bent forward and looked Caleb in his blue eyes that I knew I had not been wrong. I had been wrong to question his actions and I had been wrong to doubt his words. But about this I had been right. We were friends and we were soul mates. That had got to count for something.

Then I captured his lips and I felt I could no longer control my tears. I knew I had to be strong and keep them to myself, but I could not.

I felt Caleb respond to my kiss softly, before he broke apart and looked at me with his eyes full of worry. And love.

"Don't cry." He said so quietly that I would have been the only one who could have heard him. "Everything is over. We came through it together."

I smiled at him through my tears, before I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his arms encircling me and from that moment I knew everything would be all right. It would be all right…


End file.
